We Were
by Kullweet
Summary: A Sanji x Nami Nami Luffy one shot. It was indeed a joyful celebration. But only at night can a person unveil his true feelings.


**We Were**

( Luffy-Nami ) / ( Nami x Sanji ) One Shot

Disclaimer: oO I obviously don't own any of the One Piece characters and such. :X I wish I owned Sanji and Marimo-kun though.

Author's blabla: Brook the musician, Haikei the stylist and Sabana the biologist are random characters I added thinking that the Straw Hats could have recruited more members in 12 years. Haikei and Sabana don't exist at all. I don't know much about Brook so I couldn't write much about him. Also, I'm not really good at writing fics yet so I hope to get advices and such. :) The main purpose of the one shot was to write Luffy's monologue in the second part of the story. I've always been a Nami x Sanji fan but one day, I came across a Nami x Luffy vid on youtube and I've been thinking about it. Oo But I still think it's a one way. :O

---

Overview: _How long has it been? Twelve years already? Sanji and Nami will be celebrating too. I wish them the best. Also, I'll be reaching my 30's soon. How funny. Maybe that… Diving from one adventure to another all the time made time flow so fast that I lost track of it. And through all this, what we gained the most was trust, wasn't it? I wanted friends that I could trust and I received more than I could ever ask for. _Yet I want more than I ever deserve._ Even if I were wary of the time, I should not be allowed to hope for such things…_– Luffy

-----------  
-----------

"SANJI-KUN!!!" Nami screamed in despair. She put her ear on his chest yet again but she could barely hear his heart anymore. No matter what she did, Sanji would not come back to life. "What kind of a bad joke is this, SANJI-KUN?!"

It got colder.

_Don't make his body colder._

The heavy rain falling on Sanji was gradually replaced with Nami's ever flowing tears. She put her hand on his face and wiped away the blood stains. The wind and the rain blinded her. The simple wish of seeing the blond man's face clearly could not even be granted. Nami became victim to the warlord's trap and without a hesitation, Sanji rushed in the dreadful fight to protect the woman he cherished the most. To save her, he had exchanged his life for hers.

_You're not serious._

They had been through much peril together in the past but it was unacceptable for her to witness his loss here and now. Their bond was not meant to disappear this way.

"Sanji-kun! ... What kind of idiot are you?! I won't allow this! I definitely won't allow this…You… You still owe me 30 000 belies. Come on, Sanji-kun, wake up…" She said as she kept hitting him and crying. She tried to lift the solemn atmosphere, hoping none of this was real. But her voice faded and lost itself in the rain. Nobody else was there. Who could hear her anymore? Who could help Sanji now? She did not want to lose hope yet but she kept seeing the worst outcomes of this situation in her head over and over again. It was painful. So painful that releasing her from the rage in her heart became impossible. Only she and Sanji's wrecked body were left in this wasted battle field. Alone yet again. Crying would not solve anything but she was powerless.

As the thought of giving up filled her mind, a warm feeling heated her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar hand wipe away the tears. Sanji, he was smirking as always. "A gentleman wouldn't make… a woman shed tears. D-Don't make me lose my etiquette, Nami-san."

Even so, Nami cried more and more. Now embracing him with all her might, she could feel the warmth of his body again. She would keep him warm. The cold of the rain would not make it fade away.

"Nami-san… I did not hear your answer yet…" That smile old smile again.

-----  
-----

Decorated deck, set. Flowers, set. Table, set. Music ambiance, set. Tuxedo and gown, set.

Rings, set.

"One, two, testing. One, two, testing. Yosha! So, ladies and gentlemen, M.C. Usopp, right here, welcomes you to this super Straw Hat wedding!"

With a gun-like toy in hand (signed by Captain Usopp), all pulled the trigger simultaneously to welcome the newly weds. Bang bang, the confetti fired away! The deck became even more colorful and was filled with laughter. Excitement was in the air. The Straw Hats partied often with people they met here and there but to host a wedding on the Thousand Sunny was an even more important occasion. After 12 years of adventures on the Grand Line together, the crew finally celebrated the union of the chef and the navigator. If anyone went back in time to tell Nami that she would marry Sanji in 12 years, she would not believe what she heard and she would send the person to an asylum after beating the crap out of him/her. But here and now, she trusted everything to the one and only man.

With their current power and popularity, the Straw Hats could have organized a giant event. In the end, they have decided that their sole unity was more appropriate in this celebration. Luffy the captain, Zoro the swordsman, Usopp the sniper, Chopper the doctor, Robin the archeologist, Franky the shipwright, Brook the musician, Haikei the stylist and Sabana the biologist were with the couple to celebrate.

"Wow! Chopper! You look incredibly awesome in a tux!" Nami said as she gave a thumb up to him with a big smile. To make things convenient, Chopper used his Heavy point to attend the wedding. He really was amazingly class with his long tail tuxedo. To add her own touch, Nami added a red ribbon on his hat, making him even more adorable. "Lookin' good!"

Chopper could have flied to heaven for hearing such horribly nice compliments about him but he maintained his cool and answered without changing his expression. "You're just saying that! It's not as if I'm happy to hear this!"

Nami blinked at him, actually impressed at his emotional control. Her warm smile suddenly changed a sly one. "Ah Chopper, my favorite genius doctor, I really like this gentleman style of yours. It suits you so perfectly. Really, Sanji's chivalry doesn't even come close to yours..."

The more Chopper listened to her, the less he could resist. His serious face deformed gradually and before he burst out laughing, he quickly fled to a corner. He rolled on the floor and agitated happily.

"Kehehehe you obviously can't hide anything from me." Nami said in a proud and victorious tone.

"Great, you did it again. He'll faint if you keep doing that all the time, Nami." Zoro said in his usual annoyed voice tone. He looked at the woman who was raising an eyebrow at him and sighed. Over the years, Zoro has changed quite a bit. He became stronger and gained several scars from the accumulated battles. The scars and the longer spiky hair gave him a much wilder look than before. He also emitted a certain fierce aura that made many women who dreamed of adventures fall under his charms. They were all seduced until they found out how silly he looked when he climbed up a tower to head to an underground train station under his feet. Finally, the man gave Nami a glass of champagne and smiled. "I won't seek trouble with you for today. Enjoy it while it lasts. Oh and, congrats, I guess."

"Thanks." She said as she accepted the glass with a smile. "Then what about you?"

"Huh?" Zoro did not quite understand what she meant. "What about me?"

"Well… remember last time we were chased by Smoker? I noticed there was some sad looks going on between you and Tashigi." There, Nami just pissed Zoro off to death. Their cat and dog relationship was a routine but every riposte hurt. Her sly smile intensified. "Or something like that, y'know?"

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Zoro burst out of anger and yelled like crazy, showing his sharp teeth.

Nami laughed with contentment. "Oh come on, she's been chasing you for more than 10 years. You definitely are in debt to her for making her hate you deeply for 10 years. You guys are just so shy!"

"THAT'S NOTHING BUT BULLSHIT, KUSO ONNA!"

At that instant, Zoro launched a punch towards the ground to block a flying kick coming at him.

"Just who do you think you're talking to? Nami-chan is now my wife. Don't use such harsh words towards her or else, Marimo-kun." Sanji said as he lowered his foot. For his wedding, he decided to wear something different than usual. He wore a pure white long tail tuxedo with a red bow tie and a cummerbund.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll be watching you as well, Ero-cook." Zoro was definitely sending Sanji a hint-hint. Both of them tackled each other and sent rage sparks through their eyes.

"I am and will stay faithful to Nami-chan, you shitty natural treasure! I'll show you the fire of my ever burning love for Nami-chan!"

Nami simply left the two men who refused grow past teenage to have a nice talk with the rational women. "How troublesome, 18 or 30, they're still the same, those idiots."

"KANPAI!!" Both Luffy and Usopp yelled in unison before starting their power drinking. They would look barbarian if it were not for their tuxedo. Usopp opted for a smoking jacket. Luffy preferred a free and easy style so he wore a normal vest with a half buttoned white shirt. Everyone wore their finest shoes but Luffy kept his sandals. Nami feared that they would stain their nice outfit but the proud men did not really care. Sake is sake, and sake is more important than a shirt. In a flash, they emptied bottles of sake one after another until no end. After 20 minutes, they dropped dead on their back from exhaustion. How better to savor the exquisite taste of the sake?

"Oi, Franky! Come join us!" Luffy called him. Franky found pants too troublesome so instead, he tied a cute ribbon around his waist as a symbol of respect to the newly weds. Hearing Luffy and Usopp call his name, Franky turned to them. Disappointed at their defeat, he put them back on their feet. "Lying around for drinking too much booze? Are you guys crazy? You've gotta… MOVE IT!" As soon as the drunken duo heard that, they were suddenly fired up with energy again. Brook tagged along and played a joyful piece on the violin. The four of them held each other by the shoulder and danced like crazy, Franky style. "Oh yeah! Rock it, Brooky!" True brothers in arms. Or something like that.

The men had fun in their own special way and the women had fun by watching them. Nami, Robin, Haikei and Sabana sat at a table up on the upper deck, next to the tangerine trees. That way, they would not get assaulted by the wild monkeys. For the evening, each one of them wore a beautiful gown in their favorite color.

"This wine is an art itself." Sabana said. "I did not know tangerines could make such a fine wine."

"Sanji-san really is an incredible man. He fights with an insane strength _and_ he's a genius at cooking. Wouldn't that make Nami-san, the luckiest woman of all?" Haikei complimented.

"He's… alright." Nami answered with a grin. "I'll see how long I can keep him by my side."

Robin leaned on her hand. "Cook-san respects all women but he only loves you, Kokaishi-san." She displayed a warm smile. "Showing doubt in such a time?"

"No, I guess I shouldn't." Nami leaned back on her seat and sighed. She raised her glass to her eye level and stared at the yellow glimmer of the wine. "I trust him."

"Are you girls having your girly mushy conversations again?" Usopp complained as he climbed up the handrail of the upper deck instead of using the stairs.

Nami, without hesitation, knocked him off. "Then don't listen, freak!!"

Usopp fell on his back and waited a few seconds to recover his mind. Afterall, he just swallowed gallons of sake. "I only wanted a couple of tangerines!" Suddenly, a chain of arms appeared from the upper deck. The chain stopped expanding as the last arm reached him.

"Here you go, Nagahana-kun." Robin said from up there.

Usopp took the tangerines that were handed to him and thanked Robin enthusiastically. He walked back to his usual spot to continue his work.

"Oh look!" Haikei gave notice to the other ladies. She sighed. "It seems Sanji-san and Zoro-san have stopped fighting. That's disappointing."

Their attention turned to the men yet again. Zoro was now enjoying his sake with Luffy and the others. Sanji was walking back to the cabin. He gave a quick glance at the ladies before going in. They all chuckled.

"Kokaishi-san, Cook-san will probably prepare some of his special drinks." Robin said with a smile. "We didn't want to let him break a sweat for this but he insisted earlier. We'd help him but I think it is more appropriate for you to go."

Nami squinted at her and sighed before leaving. "I guess so, ne?"

"Off she goes to join her husband." Sabana added. "Nami-san's husband. That sounded funny."

Nami entered the kitchen and saw Sanji mixing different kinds of fruits and flavors together just as Robin mentioned.

"Ah! Nami-swan!" Sanji turned to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing how you're doing. The girls just won't let me be ever since _this_ started." Nami leaned on the wall as she answered.

"Well that's good! They're happy for us and that's all it counts. Actually, I love their teasing." A giant smile formed on the blond man's face. He really was flattered by the comments everyone made. He wished for this moment for years and finally it became reality.

"Sanji-kun…"

"Tsk! It's… _anata_. Or _my dear husband_. Ah I love these nicknames!"

Nami raised a brow at him. She crossed her arms and sighed. Her face turned to a serious one. She forced a smile. "I'm still… not sure why you really want to do this, all this celebration."

Her husband stopped at his task. He stayed silent for a moment and walked up to her. The man pushed up Nami's bangs and looked at her deeply. "I know that nothing will move on the ship after the wedding. You'll stay on your side and I'll be on mine just as usual. I know this won't change anything but the title of marriage, the rings, everything, they symbolize a promise that I only keep to you. That's what matters the most."

Nami looked down and smiled back at him. "I know…but--"

Sanji moved his hand down to her cheek and leaned down. The awaited moment was sadly interrupted by a loud noise coming from outside.

"Let's begin, Brook!" As he heard the signal, Brook began his ballad. It sounded weird but the thought was there. Usopp unveiled the canons that he prepared for this special occasion. He inserted the tangerines in a special slot and turned to his friends.  
"Alright, everyone! Look up at the sky and don't blink!" Nami and Sanji came out as they heard Usopp's calling. He aimed the canons at the sky and lit up the fire.

Suddenly, several explosions occurred and generated loud bangs. A sweet smell of tangerine rose all over the place. All Straw Hats raised their heads and gazed at the lit sky. Red, blue, magenta and yellow flowers decorated the vast space. Usopp fired the second series of fireworks and crystal white flames flew up to the heavens. It was then that, by surprise, the most magnificent of all fireworks appeared and covered the whole sky. Everyone stared in awe of such a beautiful performance. Somehow, Nami will forgive him for exploding her tangerines.

-----  
-----

The whole crew celebrated until late. All of them would rather fall asleep on the deck than going back to their room. The place where they stayed was very hot during the day but became quite cold during the night. The captain went back in the cabin and brought a blanket for each one of them. He then left the ship and wandered alone on the shore to finally stop at a cliff. He sat on a giant rock and crossed his legs. He sat back on his hands and stared aimlessly at the sky.

"Aah… it was fun." Luffy said to himself as he sighed. "We really haven't partied in a long time. This makes me feel nostalgic."

"This reminds me of the times we went crazy like this. Ah… Twelve years sounds like a big gap of time but it seems it was only yesterday that I met those guys. Really, I am grateful to them. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Haikei, Sabana, I can never thank you enough." Slowly, he lied on his back and put his arms behind his head. As he recalled the past adventures with his friends, a smile drew on his face.

"I remember… Usopp, Chopper and I used to goof off all the time. And we still do! To think that I'll be reaching my 30's soon. That's what Nami says all the time when I apparently don't act my age. I consent. I really still am a kid at heart. And Zoro… heh, he's still the same as always. It's a good thing we're pirates and that we ride a boat. If we mainly traveled on land, I'd be using half of my lifetime looking for him. And Robin, she didn't use to talk much but once she opened up, I realized that she's just as silly as the rest of us!" He paused and contemplated at the stars.

"Usopp really did awesome job back then. The Tangerine Essence Extractor was awesome as well. The smell of the tangerines made me hungry though. I can never be impressed enough at Sogeking's inventions. Speaking of inventions, Chopper invented a recipe similar to Cola to boost Franky's power. He worked hard to help him. They're really a great duo. Thanks to them, we can always get free cola, which is awesome. We get cola; the girls get nutritious drinks from Sanji. Even until now, I don't really make the difference between those two drinks. Yeah, taking care of the women is Sanji's best hobby. Gotta say he's excellent at it as well. Yeah… that's why I believe he's best at taking care of Nami, unlike me who make her worry and cry all the time." His smile became silly, if not, hopeless. He continued his memoir hesitantly.

"Though Nami did try to kill me countless times. I only liked to goof off and she was one to worry about important details. A person with standards like her obviously expected more from a captain. Indeed, she was organized and calculating. She was sly and observant. I'm not sure what could have become of his crew if she were not with us. I really owe it all to Nami. With time, her help became more and more needed. It was always the same. When I turned my head, she was the one I kept seeing. I'm not quite sure when I noticed she was especially always by my side to support me, to guide me. With every passing day, she became the one who understood me the most. And I… She was always there to help me in needy times. She was… And I…"

"AND I WAS TOO YOUNG AND STUPID TO REALIZE HOW MUCH SHE MEANT TO ME!" Luffy finally cried out his engulfed pain. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to restrain his agony. He clasped his face between his hands.

"Because I couldn't realize any of this any sooner, now you belong to someone else. I truly… truly know Sanji will make you happy, Nami. I know he's best for you, but deep down… deep down… My own pain, I've been pressuring it for so long. Acting as if this suffering was not important, acting with my usual carelessness so that you would not worry anymore. Can I only show my true face in a time like this? All alone in this place. So selfishly… so self…" Luffy's voice weakened. Every word that he pronounced tightened his throat. He knew that eventually these feelings would destroy him from inside out.

"I never wanted my friendship to change and to become exaggerated this way. I don't want to wish for more than I deserve from her. Is this the reason why I hid my real feelings? Why do I even wear a mask to hide my face, a superficial face that covers this rotting heart? This mask of pretension, of absurdity. Did I lead myself to the point where it has become impossible to remove it? But then… Where is my face?! Where is my own face?! I don't want to put on a fake smile to shield myself anymore. I don't want it. I don't want it anymore!" Luffy moved his fingers frantically over his face to take off the invisible mask but in vain, he had only succeeded in damaging his own skin. It was only a few moments later that the man realized that really was only wiping away his own tears. With lack of self control, he clasped himself on the chest, where his heart was. Anguish filled his veins, expanding through his whole body from that single point.

"Pathetic. On such a cold night, only tears could keep me warm…"


End file.
